Who is Cammie?
by Livin4youxxx
Summary: Man, Woman get divorced. 3 years later Woman gets revenge. Man on the run. Woman Kills. Man Hides. Women still loves Man. Man thinks Woman is crazy.Girlfriend Jealous. Best friend Loves Woman as a Sister.Friends don't know why the hell they are there.
1. Chapter 1

_Who is Cammie?_

_When you really think you know someone you think nothing wrong with them_

_But then BAM! You found out this is person is a fuckin assassin._

_To top it all off this person is your ex-wife._

_Mhm that's right your ex-wife is a _

_FUCKIN._

_ASSASSIN._

_OUT._

_TO._

_KILL._

_YOU._

_But wait, you know every single thing about your ex-wife._

_What she likes._

_What annoys her._

_When she gets pissed off._

_When shes in the "mood"._

_You got a whole advantage._

_NOT._

_You see your ex-wife got some very dangerous friends that are now after you and your girlfriend._

_Now, I, Zachary Goode, is on a fuckin hit list._

_WHY?_

_Because one stupid mistake I made._

_No help._

_Only my idiot best friend._

_His girlfriend._

_My ex-wife ex best friend, who is my girlfriend now._

_Her friends._

_Oh and top it off.._

_Her Parents._

_They never used a gun before._

_They don't know a single Marshall art move._

_They know nothing._

_This is going to be one hell of a year._

_Continue? I dont know if i should._


	2. Bleeding

_Chapter 1: 3 years ago._

_We were lying on the beach. The waves were crash against our bodies. We were so young and happy back then. Why can't we look that now?-The Wife_

…_..._

"_Sign here...and here...and here...and right there. Thank you, Mr. Goode." our divorce attorney Elizabeth Sutton said. She was a beautiful lady but not in my liking. She had long blonde hair that was in a smooth and bump-free high ponytail. She had bright green eyes with a hint of gold in the left eye. She wasn't as beautiful my wife is...I mean my soon to be ex-wife is. Speaking of my soon to be ex wife where is she? She was supposed to be here an 1 hour ago. Zachary shes probable at home._

…_..._

_Cough. Cough. Cough. Moan. Moan. Sneeze. Was what I heard as I made my way to the bedroom we used to sleep in. Opening the door a little peeking through the crack, I saw her curled up in a ball, her back facing me, sneezing coughing, clutching the tissue box to her chest like her life depends on it. Before I could think I went up her sat down next to her and stroked her face. _

_Leaning down whispering in her ear "Are you alright?"_

_She turned around facing me and glared at me. _

"_Do I look okay to you?" she said._

"_Well damn, I'm sorry for checking on my sick wife." I said grinding my teeth. Every time we talk, she takes things the wrong way, we fight, she cries, I apologize, and BAM! We have sex the same night. I'm surprised shes not pregnant._

"_Look, I'm sorry okay zach. You know I'm not happy when I am sick." she said. _

_She suddenly sprang out of bed running to the bathroom clutching her stomach. I was about to go up and help her when I looked at the sheets and saw where she was just laying was covered in blood._

…_..._

_2 hours later_

"_Zach!" There was a shout coming from the bedroom. I ran to the room and ran in only finding her on the bed clutching her stomach._

_Ripping the blanket off of her, shocked at the sight I saw. She was laying there in her night gown the was inched up to her waist revealing everything I've seen before. Blood was pouring out between her legs. I was a doctor at the Regional Hospital. Spreading her legs wide with a little too much force causing her to scream. The Blood was coming out in groups non-stop. Oh No. _

…_..._

_4 to 6 hours later_

"_Dr. Goode, Your wife was going through and unusual effect. How you noticed any pregnancy effects on her in the last 6 to 14 weeks?" Dr. Nadia asked me. She wasn't her for the time period. She was on a business trip in russia._

"_No I haven't. She wasn't here during that time period." I repiled. We were currently talk outside of her room._

" _Oh. Were you aware with the fact your wife was pregnant?" she asked. She was pregnant. With a child. My Child. She knew how much I wanted a kids. Shes pregnant..no WAS pregnant. She had a miscarriage._

"_No I wasn't. Could you tell me how this happened." I asked._

"_Well this isn't very common, but, these are usually caused by stress, such as, divorce,death,hunger problems, starvation, drug problems, family, and etc.."_

_she said._

_Oh Shit. This. Is. All. My. Fault._

…_..._

_4 minutes later_

_She was there laying on the bed. _

"_Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I blurted. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and then looked back down at her hands._

"_I didn't you would find out." she whispered._

"_Okay, you and I both know that's bull shit. Now tell why you didn't?" I said in a stern voice like I was talking to a child. She look __scared for a moment. She looked down at her hairs and let the tears fall. I brushed back her hair and put her chin up and a gave her a small kiss. The kiss turned into a passionate one. The kiss was the one our first date, in Fiji. I pulled away and asked her again. She had a fresh set of tears falling and she whispered_

"_The baby wasn't yours."_

…_... ..._


End file.
